galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Heth
Appearance Heth are massively powerful individuals that seem to be bred for warfare. Almost all have grayish skin tones covered with tribal tattoos showing their allegiance to one of three sects. They universally have light hair and light blue to white colored eyes. Both sexes stand over 7ft tall with the largest reaching 8ft and are highly muscled. Due to their build and skin tone they could be confused for marble statues as they also tend to be very attractive individuals. It should be noted that some individuals grow horns though this is not common to all Heth. History Early History The original inhabitants of Krosh where a group of near humans that survived without the help of the greater universe for thousands of years before the Armageddon war. When the Armageddon war started their was a split among the populace on which side they should follow and what resulted was simple known as the War of the Atom. Both sides tried to wipe the other side out with Atomic weapons which left most of the planet a irradiated wasteland and desert. The survivors from both sides banded together and made a choice to never use technology in warfare again. Other History Recent History After the Eye Mother's brood invaded Krosh, the Heth were forced to flee to survive. They first fled to Scarn and sought refuge with the Nebari and Asari. The majority of their race took their own lives so that their souls could be preserved within the Great Matrix that was carried by Sha'Ythosh and guarded by Justicar Seryna T'loak, so their race may be resurrected on another world. They were knocked off course from their intended target by an unknown celestial body and landed on Galea. The Heth have decided to rebuild their race on the moon of Sorin with the Asari and Nebari. Society & Culture The Heth are a very proud and warlike people that have almost been annihilated twice during their history. These events have left a lasting impact on them. The Heth are a society divided by sects Artisan, Mystic, and Warrior. * The Artisans are the workers, builders, and traders of the society and tend to wear clothing that has lots of blue and green in it showing which sect they belong to. This group also tends to have the fewest tattoos of all the sects. * Mystics are the healers, inventors, and sages of the society. They tend to wear dark clothing that is revealing so they can show off the intricate tattoo patterns they all have. * As the protectors and leaders of Heth society the Warriors tend to be seen more then the other groups. Almost all of them wear red and black armor that shows their powerful builds. They tattoos they receive reveal their deeds as well as rank. Heth are ruled by a council of 5, with 3 Warlords along with a Mystic and Artisan. Racial Traits Ability Score Modifiers: '''+4 Str, +2 Con, -2 Wis, +2 Cha, '''Speed: 30ft Size: Medium Language: Heth Abilities: Aegis: The Heth are a species that constantly train for warfare and due to this receive Proficiency in Light Armor. They also reduce the maximum check penalty by 1 with all armor and reduce Arcane Spell Failure by 10% to a minimum of 5%. Children of the Atom: '''The Heth almost destroyed themselves with atomic fire. Due to this they have resistance to fire of 5, are Immune to Radiation effects, and gain +2 CL to Transmutation spells. '''Powerful Build: The physical stature of Heth lets them function in many ways as if they were one size category larger. Whenever a Heth is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for a Combat Maneuver Bonus or Combat Maneuver Defense (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts, and trip attempts), the Heth is treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to him. A Heth is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature's special attacks based on size (such as grab or swallow whole) can affect him. A Heth can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, his space and reach remain those of a creature of his actual size. The benefits of this racial trait stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject's size category. '''Hardened: '''Heth are used to seeing the horrors of the battlefield. All Heth reduce the penalties associated with fear effects by half and will never cower. '''Cold Vulnerability: '''The Heth lived in a desert wasteland before coming to Sorin. Heth take 50% more damage from cold spells and effects. '''Techno-phobic: '''Heth almost destroyed themselves with technology and have become cautious around it. Heth always take a -2 penalty when using firearms, technological weapons and armor regardless if they are proficient or not. They also take a -4 penalty to all skill checks associated with technological traps or creatures.